


#33 Sorry For Your Loss

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt & Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's birthday<br/>new business in Dodge</p>
            </blockquote>





	#33 Sorry For Your Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features the characters and canon of the television program, Gunsmoke, which went on the air in 1955. They are not owned by me.

GS#33

Sorry For Your Loss

 

Darkness yielded to a moon that reigned alone in a starless sky. From the hard, frigid ground, US Marshal Matt Dillon wondered if his lady was looking up at a Dodge City moon and thinking of him.

Festus Haggen poured himself another cup of coffee and stirred the fire.

“Betwix us, Matthew, I been surmizin’ that that there slick fingered feller is clean outta Kansas by now. I never did saw a safe robber up an disappear without even..”

”..Matthew?”

“What?”

“You asleep was ya?”

“No, Festus. But we should get some sleep if we’re going to get an early start for Dodge. I don’t want to spend another night out on the prairie.”

“Yes siree bob, can’t be too soon fer me, neither.  
Recon Miz Kitty has been busy planin’ that big do fer Sam’s birthday?”

“G’night, Festus.”

“Night, Matthew.”

 

###

 

“Bertie!”

“Yes, Dear,” Norbert Nyman answered. The timid man smiled at Kitty Russell, and then added softly, “Sadie, I mean Mercedes, must need some assistance next door. Excuse me, Miss Russell. I shan’t be long.”

Kitty tried not to laugh as she watched him scamper through a doorway into the connection hall between “Nyman’s Fancy Chattels” and the “Rawhide Saddle and Tack Shop.”

Doc Adams turned away from the catalog to glance at his companion as she gracefully moved through the shop, stopping at the mullioned sash window to watch the activities on Front Street.

“You know, Curly, I don’t remember ever seeing so many streamers and balloons in Dodge. And Festus is running around like a little kid.”

“Well, Kitty, aside from the Ford County Festival, it is also the big party for Sam that has Festus all excited. You would have to go and tell him about those new-fangled games.”

“He’s good with kids, Doc. They’ll enjoy having Festus show them how to play pin the tail on the donkey.”

“Mule.”

“What?”

Doc rubbed a hand over his mustache and laughed. “By golly, he had poor Newly paint that old door over until it met with his approval, and he had Ruth pose for it.”

“No!” Kitty laughed.

“True.”

“Well, I hope the door isn’t too hard to pin the tails.

It should be fun to watch folks play musical chairs, too.  
I remember as a child in New Orleans that there was a pallor game like musical chairs where everyone wore a costume and mask..”

Her thoughts seemed to trail off.

“Doc, do you know what Matt said?”

Without waiting for a reply she added, “That he has never seen the ocean.”

Kitty’s eyes blinked loudly.

“What’s happened to Nyman? I’m anxious to see that new vest I ordered for Sam.”

“Maybe he is having a fight with Mrs. Nyman.”

“He’s more gargle that growl,” Kitty said sarcastically.

Just then Norbert Nyman reappeared, wiping his forehead with a fancy handkerchief. In his other hand was a leather belt with an ornate buckle.

“Sincerest apologies! Did anyone else come in?”

“No. Oh, is that for me?” Kitty asked.

Doc moved next to her to examine the fine quality.

“By thunder, that has to be the best looking belt and buckle I’ve ever seen, Kitty. Sam will love them.”

“Oh, and Miss Russell, I know you will be pleased by the vest also,” Nyman gushed as his short steps took him quickly across the shop to retrieve a box from under the counter.

When Kitty and Doc saw the vest emerge from the paper as Nyman tilted the box, they both sighed. The redhead removed a glove to feel the material and said “lovely, just lovely.”

“If everything is satisfactory Miss Russell, I’ll have the items wrapped and delivered to you this afternoon.”

“Please do,” Kitty said as she opened her reticule and placed some folded bills in his tiny hand.

A bell over the door announced a new customer.

Matt Dillon lowered his head and entered the shop with a smile and a tip of his Stetson.

“Good day, folks.”

Doc winked, “Well Kitty, you didn’t tell me himself would be joining us.”

“Welcome, Marshal. I’ll be right with you,” Nyman said has he finished placing the counted bills into the register and began preparing the receipt.

“What brings you to ’Nyman’s Fancy Chattels’ Matt?” Kitty grinned.

“Oh I was just passing by when I noticed you were here, and I thought you might like to have some lunch.  
Besides, I need an idea for Sam’s birthday gift.”

“You got him a belt,” Doc said, and then added, “And thank you, I’d love to have lunch.”

Doc changed the subject to ask, “Have you heard anything more about that safecracker, Matt?”

“No more telegrams. I can’t think of anywhere else to look, Doc.”

“Well, as long as you don’t get called away tomorrow,” Kitty warned.

Norbert Nyman handed Kitty the folded receipt.

The redhead grinned and said, “Thank you, Bertie. Will you and Sadie be attending the festival?”

Nyman blushed and then smiled to let Kitty know he appreciated the humor. But he knew Mercedes Nyman would not be amused.

The old physician put his arm out for Kitty to take and the two headed for the door.

“Nyman,“ the big lawman nodded as he followed his friends to Delmonico’s.

 

###

 

During lunch, the trio enjoyed a laugh over the odd couple who arrived in Dodge just six months ago and managed to become very successful with their duel businesses.

One building had been converted into two shops with a spacious apartment above. Norbert Nyman ran the fancy goods, commodities and catalog shop, while his wife ran the adjoining saddle and tack shop. This was a source of amusement for many Dodge City citizens.

Norbert was helped on most days by young Lori Gale, and Mercedes Nyman could be heard shouting orders to Lori’s lanky, tow-headed brother, Scotty.

Matt, Kitty and Doc stopped their playful gossip when Lori Gale arrived at Delmonico’s with Newly O’Brien. The two had been seeing each other recently, or as Festus declared, “Them two been sparkin’ like a couple o’ dove-birds.”

“Tomorrow will sure be a big day,” Lori giggled as she and Newly took their seats at a table against the wall.

“They’re so cute,” Kitty smiled.

Her hands were tented over the table to make a pyramid and old Joe had to say “Excuse me, Miss Kitty,” in order to place a cup of coffee in front of her.

“Thanks, Joe,” Kitty started as she leaned back, placing her hands in her lap.

“More than a sister, less than a wife.”

“What?” Matt said with more alarm in his voice than he intended.

Doc held his coffee in mid air.

“Oh nothing. Just some snide remark Burke made in the Long Branch the other night.

Doc leaned forward and whispered, “About Lori?”

 

###

 

“Why am I not drinking?” Kitty Russell pouted as she posed, hand on hip, in her silk negligee.

“Yes ma’am, at your service, ma’am.”

Kitty broke into a hardy laugh as her man dashed to the oak sideboard and promptly stubbed his big toe.

The redhead ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he grimaced and fell back onto the chaise.

In a moment, Matt was cupping Kitty’s breast and nuzzling her through the folds of soft silk. He was barefoot and his shirt was out and unbuttoned. He was not wearing a union shirt.

Kitty lifted his face in her hands and they shared a long, deep kiss.

Finally, Kitty stepped away and smiled, “I’ll get us a brandy while you get out of those clothes.”

As Matt neatly folded his pants on a chair he noticed Kitty slip into a robe and slippers and disappear through the door.

A few moments later, she returned to find him sitting up in bed with the coverlet barely up to his waist, and a big grin on his face.

“What do you have there?”

“Brandy.”

“But it’s clear.”

“It comes from Peru. I ordered it special from New Orleans.”

Kitty put two crystal glasses on a table near the bed and added the rest of the bottle to a decanter. She left the top on the table and said, “Give it a minute or two.”

Matt had picked up his glass to take in the aroma. “Okay. What is it called?”

“Pisco.”

“Funny name.”

Kitty climbed onto Matt’s lap and rested her head on his shoulder, gently circling his chest.

“I hope there won’t be a lot of trouble tomorrow, Matt. It would be nice if we could spend the day together.”

“Depends on how early folks start drinking, I guess. Are you all set for Sam’s party?”

“Yes, but I’m worried about early drinkers, too. And I still don’t know what to wear. I mean I’ll need two outfits for the day and one for the evening.”

“I’m glad I’m not a woman.”

“Not as glad as I am.”

###

 

Kitty’s laugh was a little louder after the fourth drink.

Earlier, the lovers were moving rhythmically in a duet of little noises. The sheets still felt damp. Matt pulled Kitty’s hair over her shoulder and began kissing and licking her neck. He could taste the salt. He ran his hand down her side, to caress her bottom while kissing the small of her back. He could feel her skin tingle, and Kitty began to giggle as he tickled her side.

“I love your laugh.”

“You can love my laugh in St. Louis, you know.”

“I told you,” Matt replied with a trace of exasperation.

“As soon as they change command at the garrison they’ll be bringing the new Indian agent out, escorted by a marshal. He will stay on in Dodge so we can get away on a little vacation.”

Matt swung his long legs over the bed and reached for his glass of Pisco.

Kitty twisted around so she could rest her head against Matt’s back. She ran her hand across his shoulders.

To her surprise, he stood up and began to dress.

“It’s not even sunup, Cowboy.”

“Almost. There’s going to be a lot of people pouring into town today, so I want to make my morning rounds and then go over some things at the office.”

“I can make you some coffee.”

“Thanks, Kitty,” Matt said while pulling on his boots, “But you should go back to sleep.”

The big lawman strode over to the bed and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

“Sweet dreams,” he whispered tenderly. Then he walked into the other room, stopped to put on his Stetson, and took the gun belt from it’s peg before walking through the door.

Kitty stared at the closed door and said, “Yeah, go to work.”

“And take your badge and broad shoulders with you.”

 

###

 

Sam Noonan took the case of whiskey and said, “Louie that is too heavy for you. Just bring me half at a time.”

“Oh, I’ve done it before lotsa times, Sam. Miss Kitty said to be sure you had enough rye, also.”

“Okay, just be careful, Louie.”

They could hear the activity out on Front Street as people began to set up the booths that were assembled and put into place the day before.

###

The furnishings were monastic. After morning ablutions, they silently dressed and prepared for a new day.

Norbert Nyman unlocked the front door of his shop and placed a fancy sign in the window that read “Today Only: 10% off SALE!”

Mercedes Nyman frowned as she placed a sign reading “Sale Today” in the window and unlocked the door. The stern woman rested a broom in the door frame and looked up and down Front Street for Scotty Gale to arrive for work.

“Bertie shouldn’t have given that girl the day off,” she mumbled.

“What’s that, Sadie?”

“That boy is late. He needs to sweep the boardwalk and ..”

“Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Nyman.”

Scotty Gale was smiling as he tied an apron around his waist and grabbed the broom. “Folks is startin’ to arrive already!”

“Sadie, what harm would it do to let the boy leave early so he can enjoy the festival?”

“And I suppose you’d expect me to pay him for the full day, too. Just because his sister smiles at you..”

“Oh, Sadie,” Bertie Nyman sighed. He shook his lowered head as he slowly walked back to his side of the business.

###

Kitty leaned against the post in front of the Long Branch Saloon with her hands in the pockets of her black skirt. Her crisp white blouse was cut low to reveal a bit of cleavage. The collar was turned up and her shiny red hair fell over one shoulder. The saloon owner smiled at passersby. Many men tipped their hats. Even children with names she didn’t know ran by laughing, “Hi, Miss Kitty!”

She sensed him behind her. A strong hand with long graceful fingers gently rested on her shoulder.  
Kitty leaned into him. She brought her hand up to rest against his chest as her fingers toyed with the seam of his vest.  
She could feel Matt’s badge on the back of her head.

Kitty waited for Matt to step away but he stayed there. Finally he said, “Come on, Miss Kitty, let’s see what this festival is all about.”

She giggled as they started off past food vendors and walked down the center of Front Street in search of pin the tail on the mule.

To Kitty’s surprise, Matt took hold of her hand. Walking past the Rawhide Saddle & Tack Shop, the couple could hear the shrill voice of Mrs. Nyman as she shouted commands. The tall marshal shivered. “If I were married to that woman I’d have to shoot myself.”

“Poor ol’ Bertie probably wouldn’t know which end of a 45 to fire,” Kitty quipped.

###

Robby Roniger was doing a good job behind the bar working with Gert. One of the older Long Branch girls, Gert had been called upon more than once to help out Sam and Kitty with a shift behind the bar.

Bess and Will Roniger had been chasing after their brood all day, and were glad to be sitting in the Long Branch enjoying the special punch and buffet. They tried not to be too obvious as they watched their oldest son serve drinks and beer and make change. At first concerned, they couldn’t hide their pride, and Kitty had made the lad a very generous offer. The saloon owner was over-seeing the festivities but wanted to put the bar in trustworthy hands.

Sam Noonan tried to keep smiling, but he kept glancing over at “his” bar and wished folks would stop fussing over him.

Kitty always remembered that his birthday and anniversary fell on the same day, but usually discretely gave him a nice bonus. This year he turned fifty and it was his fifteenth anniversary, so his boss lady went all out. The timing of the street festival seemed to put things over the top.

On a table covered in a bright red cloth with a small vase of wild flowers, Sam sat with Matt, Kitty and Doc . All of the other tables had been moved around the saloon to allow a large space for dancing.

“Looks like Festus is getting ready for musical chairs, Miss Kitty. Think I’ll grab my fiddle.”

“Well, by thunder it wouldn’t be a party without your fiddle playing, Sam!” Doc said.

“Sam has been practicing with the boys so they will stop playing at the same time,” Kitty smiled. “This should be fun.”

Matt had to stand to let Sam get by and he took the moment to look over the batwing doors. Everything seemed okay, but the lawman felt he should be making his presence known to the revelers on Front Street.

Reading his mind, Kitty tugged at his sleeve and said, “Okay Marshal, just stay for one game and then go out and break up more fights.”

Matt took his seat and grinned at his lady.  
“Did I tell you how pretty you look in that new dress, Kitty?”

“You can tell me later, Cowboy.”

For the next half hour, everyone in the Long Branch Saloon enjoyed watching Kitty’s girls dash to jump on the lap of a man when the lively music stopped. The girl left standing would choose the chair to be removed with each round. At the start of the game, Festus and several tipsy cowboys were picked out to have a seat. One of the girls had grabbed Doc, another Barney Danches, and another a terrified Norbert Nyman who had been seated next to Barney along with the still unsmiling Mercedes Nyman.

Matt and Kitty laughed and cheered on the girls as they pushed and shoved each other. Festus reached out to grab a girl, pulling her onto his lap, causing Doc to shout, “No hands!”

To his great relief, Lily, the girl in the skimpiest costume, had pointed to him when she was left without a lap to land on when the music stopped. Norbert picked up his chair and returned to the table where his wife sat alone.

Mercedes stood up and marched out of the Long Branch with her husband following in his short, quick steps.

“Good night, Bertie!” Kitty called out.

Doc was once again sitting with Matt and Kitty. He wiped his brow and then pulled a hand over his mustache. “Two left. He’ll do it, I know he will,” their old friend groused.

Matt grinned at Kitty and said, “Well, Doc, the prize is a cake you know..”

“Yes, I know, by thunder. And he better share!”

###

The long legs of US Marshal Matt Dillon seemed to add confidence and authority as he strode in his lawman’s persona across Front Street. He knew he gave the citizens of his town a familiar security by just being there to keep the peace.

Matt had to smile at the thought of Festus and May being the last chair. He was also glad to leave as they began to choose more players for the next game. Although he would have liked to see Bess Roniger after she happily ran up to join the circle. Matt wondered how much punch the large lady had consumed and hoped she would find a large lap when the music stopped.

Most of the booths were empty now. The gazebo that was constructed as a bandstand was now filled with young couples kissing and laughing. A discrete glance enabled him to recognize a few of the shadows, and he was pretty sure Newly and Lori were among them.

The Lady Gay and Bull’s Head still had drinkers and poker players, but most of the other saloons had a few drunks sleeping at the tables or were already closed.

Matt pulled a cowboy out of a horse trough, made sure he was still breathing, and let him slide onto the ground to sleep off his drunk.

In front of the Poppy Hotel two men sat nursing cuts and bruises. They were friendly now, but must have had quite a fight earlier.

Matt opened the door to his office to be greeted by the sound of loud snoring. He walked to the door leading to the cells and looked in on a pile of arms and legs and hats covering heads. The big man rolled his eyes and closed the door.

 

###

With a flourish, Louie Pheeters happily handed Sam the last gift from the table. It was a small package wrapped in brown paper.

“It is from me, Sam, with many returns of the day.”

“Why thank you, Louie.”

Sam opened the package to find a pair of sox held by a money clip that was engraved “SN” and immediately felt a lump in his throat. He held it up for everyone to see.

“Louie, that is a wonderful gift,” Kitty smiled warmly.

“It sure is,” Sam added. “You shouldn’t have, Louie.”

“I ordered it special and paid a little every week,” the little man said proudly.

Then he lowered his head and said, “It is supposed to hold money, but I thought maybe you could use a new pair of sox instead.”

“I sure can, Louie. I’ve been meaning to buy some for quite a while.”

Kitty got up to turn away from the group. She had tears in her eyes. “I wonder where Matt is?” the redhead asked as an excuse to step outside.

A few moments later, Doc came to stand beside her. He pulled a hand down over his ear and declared, “This was a wonderful party, Kitty. By thunder, I can’t remember a better one.”

“Sam deserves it, Doc.”

“Say, what ever happened to that big civil servant of yours?”

“There he is now,” Kitty answered with a nod down the street.

Doc squinted to see a figure coming out of the shadows. After a few moments he recognized the large stature and slight limp that belonged Matt Dillon.

People began to file out of the Long Branch as if singing a tune to “good night Miss kitty, swell party, thank ya, see you next time, so long Doc..”

Festus came outside to stand by Doc as Matt approached.

“Yer jest in time fer cake an coffee, Matthew.”

“And Pisco?” Matt grinned at Kitty.

While Doc and Festus exchanged puzzled looks, Kitty giggled and slipped an arm around Matt’s waist as they pushed open the batwing doors.

###

“Are you sure you want beer, Matt?”

“Yes. Thanks, Kitty. A cool beer is just right.”

“Come to think of it, that sounds good to me, too.”

Kitty drew a large pitcher and placed it on the bar. Matt picked it up while she searched for clean beer glasses.

The saloon fell into soft shadows with the light of street lamps and balcony sconces. When they reached the top of the stairs, Matt and Kitty stopped to look at the scene below.

“Looks like a tornado came through here, Kitty.”

“It is a mess, but there were no damages. Not even a broken bottle, Matt. I’ve had a lot worse Saturday nights!”

“Yeah. No broken bones for Doc, no gunfights, damages weren’t too bad. Just a lot of cleanup. Dodge City must be changing, Kitty.”

Without speaking, Kitty began to remove the layers of her new outfit, and the freedom felt wonderful as she slipped Matt’s blue shirt over her head.

Matt had removed his vest and boots and pulled out his shirttails. He watched Kitty as he rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned his shirt. He breathed deeply and followed her with his eyes as she began the work of letting her hair down. The shirt rose up as she lifted her arms to the task and it made him sigh.

Kitty understood, but didn’t respond. Instead, with her back to him, she bent over to pick up the dress, knowing he was watching as the shirt fell forward. She then moved gracefully to the wardrobe and placed the dress on a hanger over the door.

Matt took a drink of his beer as his blue eyes took on a dreamy look. They still didn’t speak as Kitty faced him and bent over to pick up the undergarments, revealing her full bosom. She placed the clothing on the floor by her vanity and straddled the bench. Staring in the mirror, Kitty saw Matt come up behind her and reach over to pick up her hairbrush. She closed her eyes as he began brushing her long, red hair.

“There is a full moon,” Matt said finally.

Kitty went to the window, picked up a pelisse from the arm of a chaise, and pushed it onto the balcony. Then she took Matt’s beer glass and placed it on the other side of the windowsill. Matt picked up the pitcher of beer and crawled through the window, and then he reached in to help his lady out onto the balcony.

Snuggled together under the wrap, they shared sips of beer and sweet kisses until Kitty fell asleep.

Matt Dillon watched his lady sleep across his body and whispered, “I love you, girl. I love us.”

###

The big lawman stepped out of the telegraph office and stretched. His back and neck were stiff after spending much of the night on the balcony over the entrance to the Long Branch.

Dodge City seemed to be in a slow motion hangover this morning.

Matt was hungry and thought he would see if Kitty might want to join him at Delmonico’s. Placing the wire in his vest pocket, he headed across the street, wearing a big grin as he glanced up at the balcony.

When he reached the batwing doors, Matt looked around the saloon to see Kitty supervising a whirlwind of activity. Sam was behind the bar drying glasses. There was a row of empty bottles lined up on the bar. As Matt approached he could see the clipboard and ledger book Kitty kept in her office next to a half filled cup of black coffee.

“Good morning, Marshal. Coffee?”

“Morning, Sam. No thanks. Is it safe?” he grinned, crooking a thumb in Kitty’s direction.

“Well, I don’t know, Marshal. You may get put to work cleaning out spittoons.”

Just then, Kitty turned and smiled. She walked toward him and Matt noticed a slight smudge of dirt on her cheek and a wayward curl hanging over her forehead. Adorable, he thought.

“Hello, Matt. What brings you by so early?”

“It’s nearly noon. I thought you might like some lunch. Or in your case, breakfast.”

“Or both. I’m starving.”

“Sam, will you be okay here?”

“Sure thing, Miss Kitty.”

“I should change, or at least put on a hat and..”

“You look just fine,” Matt grinned.

###

Matt held out a fork with a big bite of peach pie.

“Umm, you’re right, that is very good today,” Kitty said with her mouth full.

After washing it down with coffee, she asked, “Still nothing about that safecracker, Matt?”

“Oh, I forgot,” Matt said as he retrieved the telegram.

Kitty’s expression changed. “So, when do you leave?”

“Now, Kitty..”

“Never mind. I knew it was too good to last. How long this time?”

“They caught him.”

“What?”

“All the way in east Kansas. He’s in a stockade at Ft. Riley.”

“Oh, Matt.”

“You know, Kitty, if things keep on like this, we’ll be headed for St. Louis soon.”

“Marshal!”

Matt and Kitty turned to find Nathan Burke running toward them.

“What is it, Burke?” Matt asked.

“Doc says for you to come quick. She’s up in his office.”

“Who?”

“Mrs. Nyman. Scotty Gale found her this morning.”

###

 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” came another voice as Norbert kept his head down and quietly replied, “Thank you.”

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Nyman,” Lori said through her tears.

“My sympathy, sir,” Newly said as he guided Lori from the gravesite.

One by one, Dodge City business people stopped to pay their respects to a man they did not know very well over the loss of a woman they did not like very well.

Doc and Festus walked down the hill just ahead of Matt and Kitty.

“Terrible, terrible,” they heard Mr. Botkin say from behind them. “She was a brilliant businesswoman.”

###

Matt paced a little in the shop while turning his hat over in his hands. He had just delivered the judge’s decision that the cause of death for Mercedes Nyman was suicide.

Norbert Nyman finished reading the document and held it out to Matt.

“No, that’s your copy. I just wanted to deliver it so you could get on with, well..”  
“I know it has been over a week, Marshal, but everything is too raw. I’m in a life interrupted. I relied so completely on my wife.”

“Are you sure there was no note?” Matt Dillon asked.

“No. Sadie, I mean Mercedes, had been depressed for quite a while. I couldn’t get her to tell me why.”

“This is all my fault. I should have known something was wrong. That morning was the first time she ever sent me to the bank. She always did the banking herself.”

“You can’t blame yourself, Nyman,” Matt said as he put on his Stetson and walked to the door. “Sorry for your loss.”

###

Norbert Nyman watched from the window as Matt Dillon crossed the street.

He turned at the sound of the interior door opening and smiled when Scotty Gale leaned against the door frame, smiled and said, “I’ll open for business.”

###

“Thanks for the drink, Kitty. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Matt.”

Doc watched Kitty’s eyes follow Matt through the Long Branch. He couldn’t remember when the big lawman had been able to spend so much time in Dodge. Sure, he made his usual trips to towns like Elkader where there was still no town sheriff, but there were far less trips to chase down outlaws, deliver prisoners to Hayes City, or meet with the circuit judge in Wichita. Even the Dodge City jail cells were empty of late. Doc knew that his friend still had a bad feeling about the suicide, but there seemed to be something more on his mind.

“Matt still feeling uneasy about something, Kitty?”

“You know how he is, Curly. If he gets too relaxed he may let down his guard. It can be dangerous.”

###

Kitty wrapped her legs around Matt’s waist as he lifted her onto his lap and bent his head to kiss her neck. She ran her hand through his damp hair while arching her back and tipping her head back. They called out each other’s name and finally fell over onto their sides, exhausted.

Matt drew a deep breath, and with his mouth over Kitty‘s ear, managed a husky whisper. “Kit.. After all these years, it’s better and better. You’re amazing.”

“Just practicing for St. Louis, Cowboy.”

 

The End


End file.
